Three Terrific Ferrets
Three Terrific Ferrets is an American animated series about three ferrets named Tom, Tiffany, and Tina (similar to Peanut, Butter, and Jelly) who live their friends and family in a fictional town called Cedar Creek Meadows (similar to Lake Hoohaw). The series aired on Nick Jr. from 1999-2001. This show is created in the style of Jim Jinkins, because it's very similar to his Playhouse Disney show, PB&J Otter. Theme Song See here: https://www.noteflight.com/scores/view/7564003df1db50c9abe2b16e049d67bc7eccce38 Characters 20150701_124543_HDR.jpg|Tiffany Ferret and Max Cat, Tina Ferret and Mary Cat 20150701_124741_HDR.jpg|From left to right: Tom Ferret, Robert Rabbit, and Gilbert Goose (I accidentally wrote Rachel instead of Robert.) 20150701_124852.jpg|Bobby and Betty Dog Children *Tom Ferret (similar to Peanut Otter) *Baby Tiffany Ferret (similar to Baby Butter Otter) *Tina Ferret (similar to Jelly Otter) *Gilbert Goose (similar to Flick Duck) *Robert Rabbit (similar to Munchy Beaver) *Mary Cat (similar to Pinch Raccoon) *Max Cat (similar to Scootch Raccoon) *Bobby Dog (similar to Ootsie Snootie) *Betty Dog (similar to Bootsie Snootie) Adults *Tammy Ferret (similar to Opal Otter) *Tony Ferret (similar to Ernest Otter) *Aunt Trinity Ferret (similar to Aunt Nanner Otter) *Gina Goose (similar to Shirley Duck) *Ruby May Rabbit (similar to Betty Lou Beaver) *Molly Cat (similar to Wanda Raccoon) *Martin Cat (similar to Walter Raccoon) *Brandy Dog (similar to Georgina Snootie) *Brian Dog (similar to Eduoard Snootie) *Ricky Rooster (similar to Cap'n Crane) *Helen Hen (similar to Connie Crane) *Timothy (similar to Redolfo) *Mr. Benjamin (similar to Mr. Bigdog) *Mayor Thompson (similar to Mayor Jeff) Episodes Season 1 (1999) #Bye, Bye 3T/b (March 15, 1999) #a/b (March 21, 1999) #a/b (March 22, 1999) #a/b (March 28, 1999) #a/b (March 29, 1999) #a/b (April 4, 1999) #a/b (April 5, 1999) #a/b (April 12, 1999) #a/b (April 19, 1999) #a/b (April 26, 1999) #a/b (May 3, 1999) #a/b (May 10, 1999) #a/b (May 17, 1999) Season 2 (2000-2001) #a/b (May 1, 2000) #a/b (May 2, 2000) #a/b (May 16, 2000) #a/b (June 6, 2000) #a/b (June 13, 2000) #a/b (June 27, 2000) #a/b (July 18, 2000) #a/b (July 18, 2000) #a/b (July 18, 2000) #a/b (August 22, 2000) #a/b (August 29, 2000) #a/b (August 30, 2000) #a/b (September 11, 2000) #a/b (September 11, 2000) #a/b (September 25, 2000) #a/b (September 26, 2000) #(November 23, 2000) #A Cedar Creek Christmas (December 6, 2000) #a/b (December 19, 2000) #a/b (January 1, 2001) #a/b (January 2, 2001) #a/b (January 22, 2001) #a/b (January 30, 2001) #a/b (February 4, 2001) #a/b (February 6, 2001) #a/b (April 1, 2001) Season 3 (2001) #a/b (March 26, 2001) #a/b (April 2, 2001) #a/b (April 9, 2001) #a/b (April 16, 2001) #a/b (April 23, 2001) #a/b (April 30, 2001) #a/b (May 13, 2001) #a/b (May 14, 2001) #a/b (May 21, 2001) #a/b (May 28, 2001) #a/b (June 4, 2001) #a/b (June 11, 2001) #a/b (June 18, 2001) #a/b (June 25, 2001) #a/b (July 2, 2001) #a/b (July 9, 2001) #a/b (July 16, 2001) #(July 23, 2001) #(July 30, 2001) #a/b (August 6, 2001) #a/b (August 20, 2001) #a/b (August 25, 2001) #a/b (August 27, 2001) #a/b (September 3, 2001) #Goodbye Cedar Creek Meadows (September 24, 2001) #A Cedar Creek Halloween (October 15, 2001) Category:Cartoons Category:1990s TV Shows Category:2000s TV Shows Category:Nick Jr Shows